A Jacket Can Hide A lot
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Maqui and Lan fall into the water. Maqui gives Lan his jacket. She hides a surprise under the jacket. R&R please


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Lan...**

* * *

><p>Feathered blue hair tickled Lan's cheeks. She looked over and saw the smiling 19 year old NORA member. Rolling her eyes, she pressed her back against the wall of Lebreau's beach house. "So, why are you being a wall flower right now, Lan?"<p>

"I'm not." She stated.

He held a hand out to her. "Then, may I have this dance?"

Thinking about it, she smirked. "No."

His eyes widened. "Wh-what...?"

She made her way over to the bar and got a soda. Yuj sat next to her, "Come on. Please?"

"No." Lan said, taking a sip of her drink. From the corner of her eye, she saw him giving her puppy dog eyes. "Those won't work on me."

A smaller, blonde smiled from her other side. "Maqui, don't you dare try! I already called dibs on her! Remember?"

Maqui stared at his friend. "But...you call dibs on every cute girl..."

Lan gave Yuj a skeptical look. "So, I'm just a pr-" She looked at Maqui, "You think I'm cute?"

His cheeks turned pink, "W-well..."

"Maqui! I said no!"

She elbowed him in the gut. "Maqui...?"

He avoided eye contact and traced patterns on the bar. She put her head in her hand and the other on his. Maqui's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Um..."

Lan smiled some and then kissed his cheek. She stood up and walked out to the beach. The sun was still out. She came across Snow, Serah, Fang, Vanille, Lightning, Sazh, and Hope. Hope was watching Vanille try to build a sandcastle. Lightning appeared to not be paying attention to anything, but Lan could barely see her watching Snow and Serah. Fang and Sazh were just chatting.

Lan heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around and Maqui ran into her. They fell onto the sandy ground and rolled down towards the water. They splashed in and Lan sat up. Maqui laughed a bit and then Lan shoved him off her and into the water.

Walking out of the water, she tried to wring her clothes dry. It wasn't really working. "Damnit, Maqui!"

He laughed some when he caught up with her. She smacked the top of his head. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

She was forced to strip of her shirt and her shorts. Maqui blushed. "Don't give me that look."

The two walked inside and Yuj stared at her. "Not one word, Yuj!"

Gadot, who had just taken a long drink, immediately spat it out. "What the hell?"

Lan wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "Blame Maqui for this..."

Something was placed on her shoulders. It was a rather large jacket. She fully put it on and zipped it up. "Oh, come on. Really? She's got such a good figure. Let her show it off."

Two strong arms were wrapped around her waist. "Don't talk like that."

Lan stared at the suddenly serious blonde. She then started to mess with the sleeves of the jacket. "Hm, so you're trying to keep her all to yourself, huh?"

His cheeks instantaneously turned red. "Wh-what?"

Lan had also turned red. She buried her face in the large neck of the coat. "See! It's written all over their faces!"

Lebreau clapped Maqui on the back. "Well, at least you're all grown up now, Maqui!"

"G-grown up...?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

Then, Lebreau reached around and turned Lan so that she was facing Maqui. "Now kiss!" She shouted, shoving Maqui closer to her.

He missed and ended up bumping his nose on her forehead. "Sorry..."

Lan blushed a bit more and looked up at him. He felt his blood rush elsewhere other than his face. Lan looked down. Why? Well, the reason was poking her rather uncomfortably.

She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him upstairs. "H-hey! Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you somewhere that you can't be easily embarrassed." Lan stated.

"Huh...?"

She closed the door behind them, locked it, and turned to him. "Your pants are obviously too loose for you to understand."

Maqui looked down. "Oh shit..."

Lan nodded. She thought about what she could do to help him. "I can't believe I'm going to do this..." She muttered.

"Do what?"

Fiddling with the zipper on the jacket, she slowly started to unzip it. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She stopped with it half zipped. Looking at him, she put her hands on his chest. Slowly pushing him to the bed, she sat him down and straddled him. Maqui's eyes widened. "Lan..."

Lan then began to unzip the jacket the rest of the way. When that was done, she let it hang on her. His cheeks were a deep red. Maqui forced himself not to look any lower than her lips. He struggled to keep his hands down.

"Come now, Maqui, I can't do this all on my own." She whispered.

He let his hands go up to her shoulders. He slipped off the jacket and it fell to the floor. He softly kissed Lan's neck and she let out a soft moan. Lan was lifted off of him and lied down on the bed. Maqui was over her. He bent down and gently kissed her.

Maqui stripped himself of his baggy pants. Lan was surprised to see how thin he was underneath his loose clothing. Someone started to bang on the door. "Get out of there!"

The broke apart and the shock had scared Maqui soft. He looked down and then back at Lan. They were both blushing. Maqui kissed her and got off of her. "Thank you, Lan."

He put his pants back on and tossed her his jacket. She blushed when he winked and walked out. She looked around. Going through the dresser she found exactly what she was looking for. An evil smirk appeared on her lips.

Maqui was lounging on one of the stools at the bar while Yuj attacked him with questions. "What happened? Why did you steal her from me? I TOLD YOU THAT I HAD DIBS!"

All he could do was laugh at his friend. Lan then descended the stairs and sat next to Maqui. She seemed to be uncomfortable, but neither teen could be sure. She shifted in her seat, appearing to be struggling to keep one position in her seat. The others had come inside.

"You look a bit pained..." Hope said to her.

She shook her head. "I'm not."

Two strong arms grabbed her and held her up. Yuj grabbed the zipper of the jacket and pulled it down. "W-whoa..."

"Dickheads..." She murmured.

Maqui looked over and immediately turned red. "Can you let go of me now?"

Gadot dropped her and stepped away. She went back to her seat and messed with Maqui's drink. His blush deepened. Lan then spun in her seat, stood up, and walked off upstairs. No words were spoken. Everyone looked from upstairs back to Maqui. He looked at all of them and Lebreau silently urged him to follow her.

He hesitantly stood up and went upstairs. "Try not to be too loud, Maqui."

Tossing them a very embarrassed look, he opened the door she went in. Lan was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The door closed with a soft click. Another click followed; the door was now locked. She sat up and stared at Maqui. He kneeled by the bed. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She blushed a bit. "W-well...I..."

He smirked. She then adjusted herself so that her legs were on both sides of her. She then messed with the string that connected the two pieces of fabric that covered her chest. Maqui blushed some, but held his smirk. Her hand dropped and messed the waistband of the bottoms she was wearing. His smirk dropped and his blush deepened even more.

She stopped, grabbed both of his hands, and put them on her back. She made sure that they were on the ties. He started to untie one of them. She set her hand on his shoulders and stared into his light blue eyes. He pushed her onto the bed and became frustrated with how many ties there were. He pulled on all of them and they came untied. Lan's eyes widened. "Was that really necessary?"

Maqui bent down and kissed her. He pulled off his t-shirt and then he slowly slipped his pants off. Lan pulled him back down let her fingers trace his chest and abdomen. He let out a soft groan and she smirked. Maqui put his hands on her ribs and she jumped at how cold they were. He slid one down to mess with her bottoms. He let his fingers slide under the waistband. Lan's head fell back and she let out a moan.

He took the opportunity to let one finger slide into her. A strident moan emitted from her lips. A louder one followed when another pushed its way in. Again, an even louder one came when the third went in. She let out a sound of disappointment when they left. There was some movement above her. Lan waited for whatever was coming. She didn't expect what happened and loud out a shriek of pain and pleasure.

After a few seconds to a minute, she moved her hips and Maqui slowly pushed in and out of her. She didn't care if anyone else heard her. Loud moans escaped her lips.

"Lan...I'm close..."

She nodded and her breath came out heavy. In a matter of seconds, Maqui groaned and released inside of her. She cried out and he collapsed next to her. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. She turned to him and he rested his head on her chest. Lan pulled the blanket up and covered the both of them.

"I love you, Lan..."

She smiled. "I love you too, Maqui..."

Lan was left to wonder until she fell asleep to figure out if he heard her or not for he'd fallen asleep shortly after he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say, except; I had a bit of fun writing this. So...yeah...<strong>

**Still taking requests...**


End file.
